


Ragnarssons in - Being a Beard

by lisinfleur



Series: Ragnarssons In Archive [10]
Category: Vikings (TV), Vikings (TV) RPF
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 21:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16860400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinfleur/pseuds/lisinfleur
Summary: Requested by Anon on Tumblr





	Ragnarssons in - Being a Beard

**Author's Note:**

> To the ones who don’t understand (like me hahaha): A beard is “when, for an example, a lesbian pretends to have a relationship with a guy so no one knows she is lesbian.” ok?

The request:

* * *

 

 

**Björn** is the big friend. He’ll probably figure it out as soon as the relationship begins, and will become some kind of a BFF of his girl, disguising her escapes on fake threesomes so she can stay with the girl she wants without being bothered with it. He’ll also ask her same cooperation, so he can have any girl he wants with her help, including cooperative plans like faking a break for him or her being comforted and this kind of stuff.

* * *

 

**Ubbe** is the cooperative one. As soon as he figured out his GF is just using him as disguise to her own sexuality, he’ll bring home another girl she was interested in and pretend he’ll take her to bed… So he will invite his GF to join them with a smile and leave the bed revealing he brought the girl just for her, serving a cup of mead and sitting on a chair clearly to watch them with each other.  ** _“As long as we both are earning something with is, you can count on me, babe”._**

* * *

 

****

****

**Hvitserk** is the surprised and supportive one. He doesn’t even imagine she would like girls like him and doesn’t really understands what is going on until she sits and explains to him with details. Then he just goes  ** _“Whoa… Of course, I can help you, but, why you don’t just do what you want?”_**  and he’ll try to encourage her to date another girl and do whatever that pleases her without caring about other people’s thinking.

* * *

 

 

**Sigurd** is the friend-zoned one. He was really falling for her so he accepts to help her and disguise her options just in order to keep being her boyfriend, but he will pretend he’s not jealous when he is dying inside every time he sees her lover with another woman.

* * *

 

 

**Ivar**? 

**_What do you think I am, woman? Some kind of disguise to your cowardice on being who you are? I won’t be walking by your side posing something I’m not just because you want to fake to the world you’re a pretty sweetie girlfriend when you’re almost the same as I am. The first lesson about being a man, girl: face the world by yourself.”_ **

 

* * *

 

_Do you like my work and want to support me?_ _Check **[this page](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1SOjyaLY2IMbGDOqNDFOieSlQzMbHgYLJmrT6pX9tOHk/edit?usp=sharing)** and thank you!_


End file.
